With a closed heart
by losr4life24
Summary: A/H Bella moves to Forks with her aunt and meets Edward Cullen her new next door neighbor... But can she open up her heart or will she lose him forever? review!
1. changes

My hair flew past my shoulders as I sprinted past the old house on the corner and the little playground past the theater and the fire station all things I grew to know almost memorize since I moved here a year ago. Places I just a few days ago wanted to forget and put behind me. So much has happened it seems like so much longer then a year ago that I opened that car door and stepped into the Washington air. I would never have thought it would be like this. My breath felt like it was telling me to stop but I couldn't I had to keep going I have to keep running. But always I refused to listen; Anna was right I needed to stop and see what was in front of me. She was right all along I miss him and he still cares I know it and I cared all along. I was wrong before I know that now I love him and I always will even if he doesn't I pushed open the big wooden doors to the train station and I saw him standing there suitcase in hand…

17 years. 17 years my parents were married. 16 years. 16 years ago I was born. I was born on my parents 1st anniversary. 3 years. 3 years since the accident when both my parents past. I now live with aunt who is only 20. 13th birthday my parents 14th wedding anniversary and the day my parents died not the happiest memory. So my birthday was never really a celebration after that. And now on my aunts boyfriend of 4 years has broken up with her and we have to move to Forks, Washington. "Anna I love you but isn't this a little drastic?" My aunt was stuffing our bathroom into a large box every once in a while wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No, I have always wanted to move there and now is my chance mom left it to your mom in her will which then went to me a free house listen I know you think this is just because Ryan and I broke up and after your parents died you know… we need more than this house you need a change and adventure"

"don't you dare pull that 'It will be an adventure crap…" well that's what I wanted to say but I didn't have it in me to fight "fine I'll start packing" is what I really said shoved my ear phones in my ears and turned up the smashing pumpkins song that always made me feel sorry for myself and went up to my room to pack up my stuff.

When I got to my room I touched the south wall of my bedroom it was a mural of a little kid digging a hole on the beach with the ocean in the background. My dad Charlie was an artist he loved to surprise people with different paintings and charcoal drawings all the time. He painted the mural one day when I was at school. When I came home he was cooking in the kitchen blasting a song out of the radio when I walked in he grabbed by hands and picked me up and let me stand on his feet while we danced to it then he told me he had something to show me in my room and when I saw the south wall I started to cry it was so pretty. Now though I took my hand and placed it on the wall gently and felt the rough plaster underneath the beautiful painting. I put my cheek against it and felt the cool wall under my hot face I hadn't even noticed I started to cry. Slowly I collapsed to the floor it felt like the world was crushing me it got hard to breathe as I cried more and more until there were no tears left in me. I loved my parents and I miss them so much I wish they could have come back home that night. They didn't deserve that they are…were good people they weren't the ones who got drunk and decided to drive themselves home like the idiot driving the car that killed them .They were good people I miss them … I love them. Thinking this got me into another crying jag. -I hated crying it was something that is you asked some of my closest friends they would tell you that they have never seen me cry. Even at my parents funeral I didn't shed a tear until everyone was either gone or wasn't looking. - After I finally stopped crying I got up changed into my favorite black sweatpants and a big Dave Mathews t-shirt and packed up my room. Not much has changed in it since before the accident same bed, dresser, window curtains, that charcoal drawing of me and my mom that my dad made for me was still taped right above my bed. I took that down last and looked at it for a really long time eventually I fell asleep cradling it in my arms.

I woke up and it was beautiful outside. The sun was shining in through my window and hitting my pale yellow carpet. It was the perfect Carolina morning. I got up and put on my sweatshirt and went downstairs. Anna was sitting at the kitchen table coffee cup in her hands staring out the window. You could tell she had been crying her eyes were red rimmed and he cheeks were wet and she was breathing unevenly. I was glad I didn't come down any sooner I might have seen her crying. She seemed so old sitting there much older then 20 anyway, I felt sad for her. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders and hugged her I felt her wipe a tear from her face.

"I'm umm going out for a walk" I mumbled into her back. "I won't be too long"

"Oh that's fine I'll be here um well packing we are leaving in a fell days so..."

"A few days?"

"Yeah the movers will be here on Saturday" It was Wednesday. I looked around me most of the house was already packed up only the couch was in the living room and other big stuff you don't really pack in boxes.

"ok well be home soon" I said as I walked slowly to the door. When I stepped out of the house a burst of heat hit me like a ton of bricks. I walked down the street towards the beach. It was early still so the only ones on the beach was a few older couples walking their dogs and a few younger couples making out by the pier. I slowly walked to the edge of the water. The water was cold against my bare feet I didn't realize that I never put shoes on. It was too warm to keep the sweatshirt on but I didn't want to stand in the middle of the beach in my pjs so I kept it on and stared out at the ocean. My mom Renee loved the ocean she loved to swim. I do too. She said I loved to swim even in the womb. She would go swimming and said I would kick like I was swimming too. I miss that about her she always told me real good stories about when I was younger. We used to set up a fort in our living room sometimes and go in it and she would tell me the best stories about when I was a baby our what it was like before I was born (which she said was the worst time of her life and I was the shining star that made her and dad's life worth while) and about when she was a kid. I would love to sit there for hours on end listening to the same stories over and over.

"Wish you were here guys," I whispered under my breath, a tear fell down my face. I turned around and slumped back to my house the one I grew up in the one I spent 17 Christmases in, 17 birthdays, a handful of disappointments, and a lot of sorrow.

O--------------------O--------------------O--------------------O

Saturday morning I woke up and Anna was packing away what she somehow didn't pack the last few days. A white plate slipped out of her hands she cursed under her breath, I walked over to pick up the pieces like I did so many times for her before. "Its ok, I can do it you'll cut yourself" she murmured. I learned a long time ago to ignore her and do it anyway. She sighed and walked away as I sat there with the little shards of glass slowly picking them up and putting them in a trash bag. On shard caught my eye it had my mom's initials written on it in black sharpie. As I examined closer I cut the tip of my finger. I watched as a trickle of blood made its way to my wrist before I rinsed off my hand. It was a pretty deep cut so I wrapped it in a paper towel and looked in the bathroom box to find a band aid. All I could find was a Barbie one from when I was little. I wrapped it around the cut.

My grandmother lived Washington and in her will she left her house to my mother who left it to me which then would go to my aunt until I turned 18. I used to go there every summer till she past away. That was the house we were moving into.

The trip flew past me and my aunt alternate driving when I wasn't driving I slept she drove the last stretch while I slept in the back seat it had be an emotional few days. Next thing I knew I was being picked up. I heard a velvety voice talking to my aunt "Really it's no problem she can sleep at my place for awhile I can help you unpack,"

"Really?" there was shock in my aunt's voice "well thank you … your name is..." a question in her voice.

"Edward Cullen," the voice said, "I'll be right back." next thing I knew I was moving. I heard a door opening and closing and felt Edward loosen his grip and place me on a couch. Slowly my eyelids fluttered open. "good morning… well good afternoon sleepy head," I looked up at him he had reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black Police t-shirt that showed off his muscles and faded blue jeans. He smiled at me and said "ohh I'm Edward by the way," He shot me this killer smile I will never forget. "Ohh I'm Isabella … by the way," He smiled the smile and chuckled under his breath. I tried smiling but then I realized how thirsty I was my mouth felt dry and I felt like I had to cough really badly.

I guess he noticed

"Do you want something to drink? You look thirsty," he was super polite

"That would be fantastic if you don't mind," I replied softly. My throat was sore. He smiled and grabbed a glass out of a cabinet He opened the refrigerator

"We have orange juice, Pepsi, err and water… so not much variety,"

"Oh water is fine thank you," I said I felt awkward in his large kitchen but it seemed like I should be there like I was supposed to be.

"So are you going to the high school on Monday?" he smiled as he turned the faucet on and filled the glass with water and handed it to me.

"Unfortunately … I mean its school you know and I have a feeling I won't fit in too much," I replied hoping he wouldn't feel offended by my lack of school spirit. He laughed and his teeth showed they were white but not over obsessive white a normal white. I took a long gulp of water it felt nice against my sore throat.

"Well I should help Anna unpack," I sighed I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay in the big kitchen with him for a while.

"I'll come and help," he shrugged on his jacket as I turned to put the cup in his sink. When I turned around he was standing right there my jacket was in his hand. I had to take a step back.

"Thank you," I blushed as I took the jacket from his hands. He held the door opened for me when we were leaving his house. My knees felt like jello, he was cute, polite, and a gentleman I knew I had a crush on him right then.

8

Sullivan 


	2. tears Lucy pizza and the gang

A/N heyy Guys I am Brenna! I started writing this as just something for fun and then I decided it sounded like a Bella and Edward story so I switched the names and descriptions and then the rest of the story to fit them I really hop you like it :)

BELLA POV

My new room was small. It fit my desk dresser and bed but that was it. And they didn't fit very well. I took my box and put it on the bed Edward placed the box in his hands and placed it next to mine. He turned and walked around the room (it didn't take very long) and came and stood next to me. I walked over to one of the boxes and opened it up sitting on top was the charcoal drawing of me and my mom. I brushed my fingers over the beautiful lines and shapes tracing the lines of my mothers face. I walked over my dresser and placed it in my top drawer. When I turned around he was standing there

"What was that," he asked politely. He reached his arm around me and pulled me to the side then opened the drawer and to the drawing out. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to it then patted the ground next to him. I sat next to him and leaned against the bed he smelled as good as he looked.

"Is this your mom?" he looked over at me and smiled no one told him.

"yeah that's my mom," I sighed I grabbed my knees and pulled them close to me.

"How old were you?"

"Seven," I looked at the picture again, "my dad was really into art. He loved it."

"How old were you when they passed away?"

"Thirteen, how did you know? That they passed away I mean," I was shocked that I could talk to him so easily. I hated to talk about my parents to even with some of my closest friends back home. Yet when I talked to him, I felt as if I could tell him anything. It felt right.

"I could tell by the look in your eyes... you're broken. I was eight when my dad died, cancer." He said so easily as if we were talking about the weather and not our parents deaths "Is she your sister?" It took me a minute before I realized that he was talking about Anna.

"Nope. Aunt." I laughed "She is more like a little sister though. She tends to act a little immature,"

I thought back to the reason we moved here, it was quite ridiculous, me sitting here laughing with a boy I had just met because my aunt broke up with her boyfriend. Thinking this just made me laugh harder, though nothing was funny.

"You know why we moved here?" Edward shook his head 'no'.

"She broke up with her boyfriend, and now here I am just because she needed to get away from him," I was laughing to the point of tears and still nothing about the situation was funny. Suddenly he pulled his arms around my shoulders then tears from laughing turned into tears of sorrow.

"They -they ne-nev-never did anything wrong they just they're just gone!" I cried and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

He was quiet for awhile before he spoke very softly, "My mom died when I was three, so I never really knew her, and my father died when I was eight but her was in the Military so her wasn't around often. My entire life I had thought that he never loved me as much as his brother Carlisle did," I lifted my head and looked up at him as he spoke softly in my ear, " Carlisle and his wife rose me and my cousins Emmett and Alice. But the night my father died he told me one thing I will never forget."

Edward paused thinking for a moment before saying "I love you more than you realize, and so does your mother, make us proud," I felt his hand take my chin, he looked into my eyes and smiled and said in a low voice, "everything will be ok."

"Thank you," I whispered barley audible.

Just then his cell phone started ringing.

"hello?... Oh hey Rose… yeah I will be there in about 20 minutes… uh huh … well tell him that I am bringing someone…. no… yeah 20 minutes… alright rose, bye," Edward hung up his phone, looked over at me and said, "Wanna meet some of my friends? They are all meeting for dinner at the local Pizza joint,"

"I don't know I mean I should eat with Anna," I really didn't want to say it but I had to. I would feel bad just to leave her here by herself.

"She can come to if you want," He seemed a little less happy then before but still happy all the same. "Come on let's go ask her,"

He got up and offered me a hand to help me up. When he took my hand he pulled me up and close to him. I looked up at his face, blushed, and took a step back

"Let's go,"

Anna was shuffling around the living room when we came down. She had been crying. I hoped Edward had not noticed. When I looked up at him I could tell he noticed.

"Hey Anna um Edward invited us to dinner with him and some of his friends at the pizza place in town," I walked over to where she was standing and helped her reach the painting she was trying to straighten.

"Oh," there was shock on her face "oh well I have a lot to do still… you two go,"

I could tell by her face she was relieved to have the house to herself again so she could cry and unpack and wallow in self pity.

"Ok well we will be in town I won't keep her out too late," Edward was at my side he looked happy like he did when he first came up with the plan.

"All right then I'll see you later Anna," I looked at her waiting for her to change her mind… she didn't and Edward lead me out the door.

Edward lead me out to his car a shiny silver Volvo named Lucy. When he told me he laughed he said it was a long story. His one friend tends to name inanimate objects and that is how his car got its name. The whole ride to the pizza place he talked I knew it was because he was nervous… I could tell. He told me about his cousin's dog Kitty, how he goes to church every Sunday, and loved to play soccer. I laughed and nodded and understood. I told him about my old dog Leah, who died right after my parents how I used to go to church every Sunday, and I loved soccer too but I wasn't very good because I was so clumsy.

"So we are pretty alike," He laughed after I told him about soccer "why did you stop going to church?" he asked but I could tell if I didn't want to answer he wouldn't mind.

"My parents' funeral was held in the church and after that I never went back it just hurt too much. I was really close to them I don't have any brothers or sisters so I grew up with them. They were my best friends I barely fought with them. I miss them a lot,"

It was the most I said to him all night. He just looked at me and sighed.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean… I am so sorry,"

He looked really upset he looked at me with pleading eyes waiting for me to forgive him.

"Don't worry about it; it is getting easier to talk about it," I said "keep your eyes on the road." I giggled when he still seemed a little leery about my courage.

Soon we got to the pizza place. When we walked in the restaurant I almost got knocked out by the smell of garlic. There were lots of scattered booths and a please seat yourself sign was standing by the door. Edward looked around the room and then grabbed my hand and said "they're sitting over there," he pointed with his other hand to a booth with 4 other teenagers.

When we got to the booth I saw that there were 2 girls and 2 guys sitting there. One of the girls was drawing a picture on her napkin with the crayons they give to the little kids. She was wearing a sundress and had short black hair. She was beautiful. The boy she was sitting next to her was blonde and very good looking although nothing close to Edward; he was wearing a striped polo and jeans. The other girl was sitting there talking to one of the boys she was knock dead gorgeous with long blonde hair and a perfect face. The other boy sitting next to her was HUGE he was wearing a Seahawks t-shirt and jeans you could just barley see his dark hair under his baseball cap.

"Hey guys" Edward slid in next to the blonde guy it was one of those big round booths I sat next to him.

"This is Bella," he said gesturing towards me.

"I'm Alice!" The girl in the sundress said "it's very nice to meet you," She said reaching a hand over to shake my hand she had a huge smile on her face.

"its nice to meet you too," I said she seemed really nice I could tell she was someone I wouldn't mind hanging out with.

"I am Rosalie," said the blonde hair "and this is Emmett," She smiled at the big dark haired guy who was stuffing his face with bread.

"Hey Bella," he mumbled and offered his buttery hand, I shook it and then wiped my hand on the napkin sitting in front of me.

"I have to go to the bathroom" announced Alice, she grabbed Rosalie's wrist and stood up and pulled me out of my seat. "Let's go".

When we got to the bathroom the interrogation started

"So you know that Edward totally likes you right?" April said to me "He never acts that way around girls like ever. But I think he like you a lot this is so cool so how long have you lived here? How do you know Edward anyway? You two would make a great couple and--"

"Alice chill" Rosalie said saving me

"Ummm well I just moved here today and I live next to Edward now," I replied looking down at my shoes when had I become shy? I was never shy before when I talked about boys I liked. When I looked up they were staring at me "What?"

"We are neighbors!" Alice screamed

I was confused.

"Wait what?" I said.

"I am Edwards cousin he lives with us he is practically my brother!" Alice rushed, "I am so excited!" She started to jump up and down grabbing my hands and giggled like a maniac.

"Good luck," was all that Rosalie said. Alice stopped jumping and a look of focus washed over her face.

"Ok wait first thing is first, how do you feel about Edward?" Her and Rosalie looked at me at the same time with serious expressions.

"I don't know I just met him," I said not so convincingly.

"You Like him!" they both yelled at the same time.

This would be interesting.

Edward POV

The minute the ladies room door closed the guys pounced.

"Who is she?"

"How did you meet her?"

"You've never taken a girl out before."

"Yeah I started to think you might be gay," that was Emmett of course my cousin/ brother.

"Guys," I said, "I'm not gay, and she just moved into Mrs. Swan's house, so I helped her move in," Emmett raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Not like that Pervert."

"Wait so this girl is our new neighbor?" Emmett asked, "Bout time somebody moved in that house."

"So do you like her?" Jasper asked seriously.

"Yeah I think I do," I said as I hear loud laughing in the girls bathroom

A/N ok so that is the second chapter I hoped you liked it please review I would love to hear your input :)


End file.
